


Wrong Bottle

by Beamz



Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beamz/pseuds/Beamz
Summary: One really should read the label of something they're about to consume.





	Wrong Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing based on a Pack Street image by Weaver

"You okay there in there Fluff?" I ask as I press my ear to the bathroom door.

"Think I'm dyin-" Remmy's attempt to respond being swiftly cutoff by another bout of retching 

"He's gonna be fine." I whisper to Avo, doing my best to hide my disgust at the noises once again coming from the bathroom.

To be honest, when that poor dumb sheep chugged an entire bottle of "Tiger Oil Concentrate" I assumed the consequences would be more amusing then this. Don't get me wrong at first watching Cormo do his damnedest to hide an erection from us was worth a chuckle and Avo ripping into him for it made it all the sweeter but once the other side-effects started up it quickly lost its charm.

"Betty I need you to do something for me" Remmy manages to ask through the door

"What do you need fluff."

"I need you to kill me."

"I'm not gonna kill you fluff. Once you get it out of your system you'll be fine." 

"You're a cowar-" once again the sheep was cut off by another wave of his previous meals.

"He'll be fine right?" I turn and whisper to both Charlie and Avo hoping that either of them can help bolster my own belief in my previous claim that Cormo would be fine.

Avo shrugs. Very helpful there Avo glad you followed us along to the bathroom.

"The warning label on the bottle doesn't mention anything about lethal side-effects" Charlie answers as she continues to read the back of the Tiger Oil can. "Though I highly doubt the seller intended for someone to consume it directly let alone the entire bottle."

"Ask him if he's still rock hard." Anneke chimes in catching me off guard.

"I... I'm not asking him if he's still "rock hard"

"He's right you are a coward." Anneke responds 

"What was that?" I ask as I tilt my head down towards the Aardwolf 

"I said he's right you are a... Howard?" she answers with a nervous chuckle doing her best not to meet my gaze.

Charlie hands me the bottle "It does say to "Consult a doctor if you experience an erection lasting more than four hours." so maybe checking on Cormo's status isn't the worst idea." 

"It's only been about forty minutes since he drank that crap right?" I ask, Charlie quickly nodding in the affirmative. "Then that's a bridge we'll cross in about three and a half hours." Turning the bottle around in my paw I stare at the label for what might be the fifth or sixth time. "Warning: Do not consume" in giant lettering on the bottom half of the bottle. I'm still not sure how I managed to confuse this for a bottle of Grazerade. Maybe Velvet is right about me needing to get my eyes checked, speaking of Velvet.

"Do either of you know where Velvet is? I lost track of her on the rush here." I ask scanning the hallway for any sign of the doe.

"She peace'd out" Anneke answers as she points towards the ceiling. "Said she was going to make sure Al's apartment was all good."

"Oh I see how it is." I scoff "She's all for being the "Alpha in waiting" but the moment the Omega is projectile vomiting while stiff as a board she wants out."

"I'd like to opt out too." Remmy groans from behind the bathroom door


End file.
